The Russian Empire
Nation Information The Russian Empire is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation at 465 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Russian Empire work diligently to produce Aluminum and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Russian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Russian Empire allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Russian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Russian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Foundation The history of The Russian Empire is a relatively short one. After the early 2000s, American interest in the Alaskan region began to grow thin. Oil and previous metal reserves that were thought to exist had been proven wrong, and many investors took their business to other nations within the region. With oil output reaching a sudden and abrupt halt, many oil companies in Alaska either declared bankruptcy or auction of their assets. And with a series of severe winters from 2009-2013, many businesses revolving around the ocean including fishermen and crabbers, many local economies were going sour as well. During this very same time, a Russian oil company began to buy more and more land in the Bering region, in hopes of finding the Bering's fabled oil reserves. Russian National Oil, or Русское Национальное Масло as it was known, began to buy in to the American's sell out of the Alaskan region. The RNO was relatively unknown outside of Russia, and had become a major landowner in Chukotka, Kamchatka, and Magadan. For the first few years of it's existence in the mid 1990s was narrow profit. But as it began to purchase land in Alaska, it turned it's profit to a near polar opposite. While looking for oil in a near deserted section of North Alaska, several workers reported finding small bits of gold nugget. Running a simultaneous research project, the RNO found a significant gold vein. While most of the workers became rather chatty on the find, their relative isolation allowed the RNO to keep the find a secret from the US government. Hoping to find more gold ore (and some oil perhaps) continued to buy land at an amazing rate in Northern Alaska and in the Bering region. Able to continue their increase in profit, the RNO began to spread it's operations, moving from oil production to mining in a relatively quick time. After over thirty years of seemingly boundless success, the RNO began to slow down, having hired tens of thousands of native Alaskans in the region. With it's apparent stability, the RNO changed it's name to The Bering Corporation, or Беринг Корпорация, and began to develop many cottage industries in the both Alaska and Eastern Russia, in an attempt to revitalize and unite the two. After several years of construction, this saw success, as the two regions began to develop a common culture and national identity. By the mid 21st century, the two began to seek independence from the United States and The Russian Federation. Despite strong resistance from both sides, The Bering Republic, or Берингов Республика, was able to secure international support, and The Bering Republic was granted it's independence by both parties on March 23rd, 2042. To this day, many Americans refuse to acknowledge The Bering Republic, and as a result, it is often referred to as "The Russian Empire" due to it's Russian national origin.